


Little Scars

by ElliotStark



Series: Revised edition of my Steve/Tony one shots on wattpad [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), M/M, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Morgan Stark-centric (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotStark/pseuds/ElliotStark
Summary: Sorry not sorry
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Revised edition of my Steve/Tony one shots on wattpad [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211294
Kudos: 4





	Little Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry

Morgan sat up straighter trying to not fall asleep _it's ok it's your fault you don't deserve such luxury anyway_ She stared at the book in front of her blankly "I am very disappointed with your grades Morgan , you were a genius ! What happened ?" Her Papa's voice boomed in her head.

She tried to read but it was hazy the letters were dancing she might faint "Morgan this is— you are capable of more" Dad's voice felt like it was happening now like it was real but again it's hard to tell what's real and what's not when you are drugged with caffeine, self consciously over dosed is more likely term.

  
She squinted and tried to read but still couldn't focus, all she wanted was to sleep.  
Yeah nightmares were a hell hole but she hasn't slept properly since the last thirty days so if not now she might really faint _but papa won't let me_ she let herself lean on the head board but shook her head and sat straight again and rubbed her eyes _stupid pathetic asshole_

  
 _One more cup and you'll be able to at least keep your dumb self awake_ she lifted herself up tumbling her way to the kitchen "Morgan are you done studying for your exams ?" Steve questioned her as she nodded in return _lier_ her mind whispered "I need a verbal answer champ" he said sweetly _he doesn't deserves something as shitty as you "_ Yeah I am done" _lier_ the voice said, stronger this time.

She started making coffee as soon as her dad left and chugged it down _just one cup ? You have 8 hours to make it through_ she gulped nervously ... her friends wouldn't appreciate this but...... she made some more coffee and filled a thermos _this should be fine_ she dragged her back to her study table.

  
She opened a small cabinet in her study table and put her thermos in while closing the door her eyes fell on a scissor _across your skin_ she stared at it _They'll be disappointed and disgusted s_ he almost closed the door again _You deserve it you are just a prick, a selfish bastard an attention whore, c'mon do it ! Just one drop_ she touched the scissor _finally you'll know what you deserve_ she glazed it across her skin _do you wanna look needy Morgan ? Begging for attention through self inflicted wounds !? Don't do it !_ she kept the scissor back in and shut the door.

  
Spooked she tried to focus on the book again. _It's alright, I'll survive._

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not based on real life 
> 
> *shhhhh*


End file.
